Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Chapter 005 - Ritual Munchers
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me - Stage 005 - Ritual Munchers Part 2' is the fifith Chapter of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Me" from the Voulme 001, which debuted in 11 Nov 2015 continuing the previous Chapter. Duel continues from the previous chapter.. Summary: Yei is in a massive disadvantagous situation, while Fokkusu has the upper advantage and controlling the whole duel, during her Turn, She lost her trump card, wishing to stop the duel, Yei attempts to put a facade to have Fokkusu to Stop the Duel, however, as the Duel progresses, he gets more consumed by the Chaotic Spirit, ignoring her continues dueling, At that Point, Yei feels like she's endangered to lose the duel, and she actually tries to make him think about stopping the duel, only to make him more furious and as soon as he was Told Yei was lying by the chaotic spirit.Yei starts her turn, and paralyzes Fokkusu's ace for a while, as he brought a new ace, she tried to return it to the hand, only to have him rank-up into a bigger monster, saving herself by discarding "Protecting Cactus", after one turn of drawing 1 card, she turns the tables, with that, she manages to shake him off the track causing him to rush with full force, as Yei brought her new ace, she manages to Defeat Fokkusu, by the promise, they decide to Stop Niwre and reveal his plans to the The Headmaster, As the punishment was directed to Niwre, Yei is still suspended for 1 week because of her beating the School Night Watcher. Later, Yei's being sad about her being suspended, Fokkusu eases her pain, and thanks her, To her Dismay by him helling her how beautiful and nice she looks, She feels releived on the inside. Featured Duel: Yei vs Fokkusu: Turn:4 Fokksu: Fokkusu Xyz Summons "Teteroid Warrior - Line" using his 3 "Teteroid Clones" , then prepares to attack "Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber VINE" using its Piercing effect to finish Yei, However, Yei negates the battle damage using " ", Fokkusu ends his turn. Turn:5 Yei: Yei activates " " to draw 1 card (Fokkusu also draws 1 card), then she activates " " to have Fokkusu gain 1000 LP while she draws 1 card. then she activates "Gift of Hinn" by discarding "Arlownay, Plant Gal of the Fiber VINE" from her hand, she draws 4 cards. then she summons "Sprite of Fiber VINE" ( 3 910/400) From Chapter 10 and onwards, no more VINE card(s) will bear 10 in their ATK nor DEF, including the featured cards before that chapter. adding "Fang of Fiber VINE ( 3 1210/800) from the Deck to her hand, then she Ritual Summons tributing Sprite using "VINE Rites" to summon Fang, then she proceeds to activates its Sprite's effect to reduce "Teteroid Warrior - Line's" ATK to 0.According to the original effect, it's lingering, unless the monster left the field or flipped face-down Yei declares an attack towards Line with wolf, Fokkusu detaches 1 Overlay Unit to negate Line's Destruction, Yei Sets 1 card face-down, ending her turn. Turn:6 Fokksu: Fokkusu Special Summons "Teteroid Race" ( 5 0/0) allowing him to Special Summon "Teteroid Hook"( 1 0/0) from the Graveyard, then he proceed to copy race's level to Hook's to Xyz Summon "Teteroid Warrior - ExcitionAdy" ( 5 1900/0) Activating her effect to destroy Fang, Yei Counters his moves using " ", Fokkusu proceeds to attack fang with Excitonady, but Yei Counters it using " " to return Excitonady to Fokkusu's Extra Deck, however, Fokkusu chains using "Rank-Up-Magic: Chaotic's Imposed Rank-Up" to use "Teteroid Warrior - ExcitionAdy" as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of "CXyz Chaotic Teteroid Warrior: Nukabe Hooker" ( 6 2400/3000) A, then he uses its effect to banish "Fiber VINE Fang", and attacks Yei Directly, Yei discards Super Cactus Lovers from her hand ( 1 900/800) to negate the battle damage to 0, he then, ends his turn. Turn:7 Yei: Yei draws 1 card, Sets 1 monster face-down, and ends her turn by Setting 1 card face-down. Turn:8Fokksu: Fokkusu draws 1 card, then attacks the face-down card, "Ivy Jar "( 3 800/700) is revealed, chaining its FLIP Effect by " " to Special Summon 4 " s"( 1 0/0), "Ivy Jar" banishes all monsters on the field, then each player excavates 3 cards, and if any of them is a Level 4 monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is sent to the Graveyard, As per "Scapegoat"'s side effect, Yei cannot Special Summon, so she sends "Lilith Girl of The Fiber VINE" , "KuriBalsam of the Fiber VINE"and "Trishi, Brother of The Fiber VINE", wheras Fokkusu excavates " ", "" ", and "Teteroid Ship ( 14 0/0) , both players sent the cards to the Graveyard, then "Ivy Jar" is destroyed. Then Fokkusu Actuvates "Teteroid Ship"'s effect that was Sent to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Teteroid Line"( 4 0/0), "Teteroid Hook"( 3 0/0), "Teteroid Cube"( 3 0/0) and 2 "Teteroid Racer"s and make their Levels 5, then he proceeds to Xyz Summon "Teteroid Line - Super XXLine" ( 7 4000/4250), then he uses its on-Summon effect to have Yei Excavate 1 monster from her Deck, and of it is a Ritual Monster, Special Summon it, otherwise, she takes 99999 LP Damage, Yei draws "Ancient Goat of Fiber VINE", since she cannot Special Summon because of "Scapegoat", she'd take 99999 LP Damage, however, she banishes "KuriBalsam of the Fiber VINE" to negate the damage, Fokkusu Sets 1 card, and ends his turn. Turn:9 Yei: As Soon as Yei Draws 1 card, Fokkusu instantly activates " " to Special Summon "Teterod Warrior-Square( 4 2800/1400 )" from the Graveyard and attach it to the Special Summoned monster as an Xyz Material, to prevent Yei from Special Summoning Ritual and Fusion monsters, however, Yei activates and banishes "Breakthrough Skill" to Negate its effects. . By Shuffling "Arlownay, Plant Gal of the Fiber VINE", Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber VINE", and "Sprite of Fiber VINE" from her Graveyard, Yei activates "VINE Sunflower of Greed" She draws 3 cards Minus Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE", which is transformed into "Carole, Empress of Fiber VINE" upon drawing the card., then she instantly activates "Necro Draw" from her hand to draw 1 card. Yei activates "Ritual Birth", by revealing "Stella, Princess of Fiber VINE" in her hand, she sends " 4Moe Grimoire Zgondaria", " 7 VINE Angel Kykia", 4 Flowery Faierie", 3 Samid, Seed of Fiber VINE"and 7 Fiber VINE Tigeragon" and "Perfume of Treason" Which allows her to Ritual Summon the monster ( 5 2400/1400), then with "Fiber VINE Customs", she proceeds to ritual Summon "Fiber VINE Tigeragon" ( 7 2510/1400) by shuffling "Moe Grimoire Zgondaria "The Pierce Effect was not mentioned, but it applied to Tigeraon normally, and the Damage took place. and "Samid, Seed of Fiber VINE" from her Graveyard into the Deck, then she activates Zgondaria's effect to banish "XXLine", Fokkusu Activates " " targeting "Teteroid Warrior Line" to be protected from being banished. Yei Summons "Exelixis Magician" ( 4 1700/400) followed by Special Summoning "Bomomoberry"( 1 0/0) and she activates Bomo's effect making its Level to 4. (( 1 ?4) and Exelixis's Attribute from LIGHT To EARTH ( ? ) then she combines both Exelixis and bomo to Evolute Summon her New Evolute Monster "Carole, Empress of Fiber VINE" ( 8 2700/2300) giving her 800 ATK by the effect of "Exelixis Magician", She targets Square with Tigeragon to trigger "XXLine" so she can negate the activation of "XXLine" and have him detach 1 Overlay unit. as Tigeragon's effect connect, it gains 1400 ATK (2500→3900), then she activates "Flowery Faierie"'s effect by banishing it from the Graveyard to have Tigeragon gain 2000 ATK (3900→5900), and banishes "VINE Angel Kykia"'s effect by banishing it from the Graveyard to negate the effects of all opponent's Special Summoned monsters from the Extra Deck. Yei attacks Line with Tigeragon causing him a (Fokkusu 4000 → 2100), then she attacks him directly with Carole. (Fokkusu 2100→0). Yei Wins. * *Gift of Hinn |traps = * * * *Necro Draw }} * * * * }} }} Mistakes *Several errors in Yei's hand, sometimes she has 3 cards, sometimes 4. * "Exelixis Magician"s name was mistaken twice; first, it was mentioned as "Exelis Magician", and in the second time, the card is mentioned as "Exillis Magician". The card's proper name was not mentioned correctly. *When Carole is Summoned, Yei's Dialogue when explaining Exelixis Magician's effect is missing. *The Stats of "Super Cactus Lovers" were never displayed. Trivia *A poster promoting "YGOCC" (Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Cards) appears in a Panel, where a person is watching the duel. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1